


I feels so dumb

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Student!Marco, famous!jean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey I bet my friend that you were that celebrity when I saw you from across the way so can you say you are even if you aren't?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feels so dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Marcatino  
> Prompt: Mandy – Jonas Brothers / Gelato / Los Angeles (USA) / Mango // “Hey I bet my friend that you were that celebrity when I saw you from across the way so can you say you are even if you aren't?”  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, Reiner Braun  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 1  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, famous!Jean, student!Marco  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 841

_ Even though she is the blonde _ _  
_ __ I'm the one that feels so dumb   


“Oh. Mio. Santissimo. Dio.”

Marco Bodt aveva alzato lo sguardo dallo schermo del proprio smartphone quando Reiner Braun aveva esclamato quelle parole e stretto con forza le dita attorno alla sua spalla.

“Reiner, mi stai uccidendo la spalla.” Aveva mormorato tornando a guardare lo schermo del proprio cellulare. Doveva rispondere ad Armin e avvertirlo che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo in biblioteca.

“Marco. Ti prego ignora quel cellulare e guarda dall'altra parte della strada.”

Aveva sbuffato, ma aveva anche alzato di nuovo lo sguardo. Ora era curioso di vedere cosa avesse fatto emozionare così tanto il muscoloso biondo.

“Ommioddio. Non può essere davvero lui.”

“Secondo me è davvero lui.”

“Ma dicono che è sempre accompagnato da guardie del corpo. Deve essere un sosia.”

“Secondo me è lui in carne ed ossa.”

“Oddio, guarda come sta mangiando quel gelato.”

Reiner aveva riso alla sua ultima frase. Di fronte a loro, a pochi metri di distanza, subito sotto al segnale dell'incrocio tra Rodeo Drive e Via Rodeo, c'era Jean Kirschtein, il cantante e attore entrato nella classifica dei 100 uomini più sexy del pianeta che riempiva le testate giornalistiche di scandali e pettegolezzi.

“Marco, fidati. Attraversa questa strada e chiedigli un autografo.”

“Ma se non è lui?”

“Tanto meglio! Gli chiedi di uscire e smetti di farti le seghe guardando i poster di Kirschtein!”

“Ma senti da che pulpito...” Marco aveva mormorato, sentendo le guance andare a fuoco. Aveva guardato di nuovo il ragazzo ora appoggiato al palo. Se non era davvero Jean Kirschtein, gli assomigliava davvero troppo. Lo stesso taglio di capelli, gli stessi colori – biondo cenere sopra e sotto castano scuri, lo stesso portamento.

Aveva deglutito prima di decidere a muoversi. Non toglieva gli occhi da quella figura sconosciuta ma così familiare. Non poteva essere davvero lui. Non in un abbigliamento così casual. Non con un cellulare in mano. Non poteva mangiare un gelato in strada.

Non poteva essere lui.

Il ragazzo che popolava le sue fantasie erotiche sembrava essere proprio di fronte a lui, a pochissimi metri di distanza.

Lo osservava e quasi si sentiva un guardone pervertito. Il ragazzo leccava la pallina di gelato giallognolo – mango? - e guardava lo schermo del cellulare. Sicuramente una modella o attrice con cui stava uscendo al momento, se davvero era Jean Kirschtein. E più si avvicinava, più era sicuro fosse lui.

Era un fan di Jean Kirschtein dalla prima volta che aveva sentito una canzone della sua band – _Wings_ – e successivamente lo aveva apprezzato anche come attore. E si sentiva quasi una ragazzina ad essersi preso una cotta per una star.

E ora si sentiva anche un idiota per essersi fermato di fronte a lui.

“S-Scusa, ti hanno mai detto che assomigli a Jean Kirschtein?”

Bravo Marco. Sei un cretino, aveva pensato. Che razza di approccio era quello? Ora il ragazzo avrebbe pensato che fosse un qualche tipo di stalker.

Il ragazzo aveva alzato lo sguardo dallo smartphone. Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e aveva sorriso. Un sorriso più simile ad un ghigno, ma molto affascinante.

“Si, me lo dicono spesso.”

Il cuore di Marco aveva perso più di un battito.

“Ommioddio sei davvero lui.”

Il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte aveva riso, prima di mettere il cellulare in tasca e appoggiarsi più comodamente contro il segnale stradale sotto cui stava.

“Potrei o non potrei esserlo. Dipende.”

Marco non riusciva neppure a sbattere le palpebre per paura che fosse tutto un sogno.

“Beh, se anche tu non lo fossi, ti avrei chiesto di farmi un autografo. Anche solo per mostrarlo al mio amico.” Con un dito aveva indicato oltre alla propria spalla il punto dove doveva esserci ancora Reiner e Jean – perché quello doveva essere Jean Kirschtein – aveva guardato in quella direzione. “E' stato lui a notarti e mi ha convinto a venire da te.” Doveva stare zitto. Avrebbe davvero finito per fare la figura del cretino. “Oddio, sto parlando troppo. Scusami. Non volevo disturbarti. Ora me ne vado e dimentichiamo entrambi questo momento.”

Il ragazzo aveva riso di nuovo, abbassando un po' la testa come per nascondere il proprio viso. E Marco doveva ammettere che il suo cuore aveva preso a battere più forte. Veder ridere Jean Kirschtein non era una cosa di tutti i giorni.

“Hai carta e penna?” Sorrideva e lo guardava, una volta che aveva smesso di ridere.

“Ah si!” Marco aveva subito frugato nella propria borsa a tracolla, prendendo un quaderno e cercando una penna. Glieli aveva porti non appena aveva trovato la penna.  
“Tienimi questo un secondo.” Gli aveva lasciato in mano il gelato mentre scriveva velocemente qualcosa dopo avergli chiesto come si chiamava per poi porgergli il quaderno di nuovo. “Ecco qui. Penso che il tuo amici sarà soddisfatto del tuo risultato.”

Aveva ripreso il proprio gelato, mentre Marco guardava prima il quaderno e poi il ragazzo che ora si stava allontanando e lo salutava con la mano. Non riusciva a crederci. Era uno scherzo. O un sogno. Perché era troppo surreale per essere vero.

_“a Marco_   
_562-xxx-xxxx_   
_Jean Kirschtein”_

 


End file.
